The Yaoi Stuffs! A Street Fighter EX fanfic
by Mizukami Yukimura
Summary: Hwahahahahaha... akhirnya tercapai juga harapan saya bwt bkin fanfic Yaoi ini! Berinspirasi dari gbr Hayate x Kairi! *Plaaaaaakkk!*


The Yaoi's!

A Street Fighter EX fanfic

Para pembaca skalian yang budiman, Dimohon jangan membaca karya fanfic saya yang super-duper-lover Yaoi! Hahahahahahha! XPXPXP!

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Hokuto yang barusan bangun tidur tiba-tiba di bangunin ama suara cowok yang begitu cakep yang gak laen adalah Hayate. Suaminya (dibaca: pacarnya) sendiri.

"Hokuto-chan, Hokuto-chan. Bangun dong, sayang." kata Hayate yang seketika itu membangunkan Hokuto. (Wah, wah… kok pake sayang-sayang sgala, siiiihh? Hehehe…)

"Ng…? Ha… Hayate-kun…" jawab Hokuto yang segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah Hokuto bangun, Hokuto segera menuju ke kamar mandi buat mandi. (Yaeyalah! Masa' balik tidur lagi?)

Tiba-tiba, Kairi, Nanase, dan Ryu habis pulang dari mall dan bawa belanjaan mereka masing-masing serta bawa McD ato KFC lah.

"Kakak pulang!" kata Kairi.

"Aku pulang, kak!" kata Nanase.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Hokuto ke mana?" tanya Ryu dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"Hee…Hee…Hee… Mo apa, tuuuuhh…?" tanya Kairi dengan seyumnya yang terlalu mesum.

"Cuman mo nanya doang." jawab Ryu singkat.

"Ya udah." kata Kairi sambil menghela napasnya.

Setelah Hokuto selesai mandi dan ganti baju, Ia melihat Kairi, Ryu dan Nanase yang bawa barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

"Eeeh, ternyata kakak udah pulang!" kata Hokuto yang langsung menghampiri Kairi.

"Ya, dong. Oiya, kamu mau gak bantuin kakak bawa belanjaan ini?" tanya Kairi sambil mengangkat barang-barangnya.

"Oce, kak." jawab Hokuto.

"Kalo aku gimana, kak? Gak ada tugas sama skali?" tanya Nanase sambil cemberut.

"Oke-oke, deh. Kamu bawain ini juga, ya?" tanya Kairi sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Makasih, kak!" jawab Nanase dengan gembira.

Setelah itu, Hokuto dan Nanase membantu Kairi untuk mengangkat barang-barangnya. Dan mereka semua yang ada di situ pada mo makan pagi bersama di rumahnya Kairi. Mereka smua mulai berbincang-bincang sesuai topiknya masing-masing.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Hayate-kun ke sini kapan ya?" tanya Hokuto dengan tampang lemotnya.

"Oh, itu. Pas kamu masih tidur, dia aku suruh kesini. Buat "ngawasin" kamu." jawab Kairi yang pikirannya udah mulai mesum.

"Ngawasin apaan? Emangnya aku anak batita?" tanya Hokuto lagi.

"Bukannya begitu." jawab Kairi dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Trus apa?" tanya Hokuto.

"Udah, deh. Lupain deh masalah itu." jawab Kairi.

Hokuto yang masih bingung ama kakaknya yang selalu bersikap mesum kalo dia ama Hayate. Trus, Hokuto lupain pertanyaannya tadi dan langsung melanjutkan makannya.

Selesai makan pagi bersama, Hokuto langsung pergi ke kebun belakang rumahnya yang tumbuh pohon sakura yang indah dan sambil mainin walkmannya. (Whoa! Keren!) Dan tiba-tiba Ia melihat sebuah kertas yang berisi pesan horror yaitu :

"_Dear Hokuto, siap-siap kamu ditembak ama Hayate-san. Tapi, kamu harus ati-ati, terutama ama kakakmu yang mo ngawasin kamu. Enjoy your love with Hayate-san. From Author N.B: Sumpah, kali ini gua memperingatkan lo, Hokuto! Ato gua beneran gak mo liat apa yang terjadi nanti!"_

Hokuto yang cuma bingung dan diem seribu bahasa karena habis liat pesan tadi.

"Ni orang mo marah, nggeretak, ngingetin, ato ngasih ancaman sih?" pikir Hokuto yang masih bingung.

"Hoku-chan kok sendirian di sini, sih?" tanya Hayate yang tiba-tiba aja nongol dan duduk di samping Hokuto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hokuto.

"Oh, gak apa-apa. Cuma mo menenangkan pikiran doang, kok." jawab Hokuto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hayate.

"Hokuto… aku… umm… uh…" kata Hayate sambil deg-degan dan megang-megang tangannya Hokuto karena mo ngungkapin sesuatu.

"Hmm… apaan?" tanya Hokuto.

"Aku… aku…" kata Hayate yang tambah deg-degan.

"Apaan?" tanya Hokuto lagi.

"Hokuto, aku… mencintaimu…" kata Hayate yang mo siap-siap ciuman ama Hokuto.

"H-Hayate…kun…" kata Hokuto yang juga mo cium balik.

Tiba-tiba, Kairi dateng and ternyata ada kulit pisang entah siapa yang buang di kebun belakangnya. Hokuto yang mo siap-siap buka kipasnya. Dan… siap-siap… tahan ketawa… jangan bilang kalo gua Yaoi lovers atopun Yaoi thinking! MEREKA PELUK-PELUKAN DAN MAEN CIUM BIBIR LAGIIII! YAOI AMAT TUH! Mereka berdua-pun saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"OMAIGATH! KAKKKAAAAAAAAAKK!" teriak Hokuto yang mo siap-siap nyerang Kairi pake kipasnya.

"GILA! Gue nyium Hayate!" kata Kairi sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"CUH! Aku ternodai oleh temen gua sendiri!" kata Hayate dengan lebaynya sambil mengelap-elap mulutnya.

"Oh, ini toh yang diperingatkan ama Author? Kliatannya gua harus menghormati Author, nih." kata Hokuto sambil sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba, Ryu dan Nanase dateng di kebun belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Ada apa, Ada apa?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Tanya tuh ama kakak lo!" jawab Hokuto dengan ekspresi yang udah mulai kayak naga.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ryu.

"Entahlah." jawab Nanase sambil mengangkatkan tangannya.

Setelah itu, Hokuto yang mulai menghajar Kairi karena sifatnya yang begitu mesum. (Waduh… Waduh…)

"Hohoho… ternyata kakak udah menghianatin aku, ya?" tanya Hokuto yang siap-siap kepalan tangannya.

"Ergh… E.. Ehehe… Sori… Sori deh…" jawab Kairi dengan nada ketakutan.

Dan, Hokuto siap-siap menghajar Kairi dengan 3 pukulan, 1 tendangan dan 4 kalimat yang begitu Indah yaitu…

"KUSOOOOOOO! SHINUUUUUUUUU! BAKAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAHH… TSUMARANAIIIIIIIIIII!"

"AAARRGGHH! Ampuuun, Hokuto!" kata Kairi yang siap-siap langkah kaburnya.

Dan putuslah sudah harapan Hayate buat ciuman ama Hokuto di belakang rumah Hokuto yang ada pohon sakura-nya.

The End.

Wew, kok endingnya horror begini, sih? Well, enjoy deh "Yaoi stuff"nya. XDDDD


End file.
